


The Other Side

by MotherOfRodents



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Hermione is a mean ghost, Romance, Slight mystery, Songfic, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfRodents/pseuds/MotherOfRodents
Summary: Song by Bruno Mars, Cee Lo Green and B.o.B.She's dead. He's living. She came to him in a dream, saying she was trapped, and she needed his help. But why would she need his help? She hated him... Right?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 14





	The Other Side

_Truth of the matter is, I'm complicated;  
You're as straight as they come._  
  
  
He tossed and turned in his sleep. His dreams had been so vivid lately; it was almost as if he was still awake while he dreamed. For about a month, the same one occurred. A girl he used to go to school with. She was Head Girl while he was Head Boy. She looked matured. He hadn't seen her since then. He had heard she'd gone missing about a year ago. The wizarding world went into a tizzy about it. No one can find her. He felt sorry. He figured that's why he'd been seeing her in his dreams.  
  
 _This one was exactly like all the others. She ran through the forest; he followed. She led him to a field and looked down. He looked down and saw dirt. He didn't know what she wanted. He asked her. She usually didn't answer or said something that had nothing to do with the question. Typical Granger.  
  
Today, she answered him; clear as day: "This is where I'm buried."_  
  
He woke up. _That can't be real_ , he thought. _They'd have found you by now. Weasley and Potter would've looked the universe over for you_.  
  
He proceeded with his morning routine. Eat. Take shower. But something seemed off the whole morning. Like he was being watched. When he got out of his shower, he was face to face with his watcher.  
  
"Find me."  
  
"How? Hermione, you've got to tell me." He tried to take her hand, but he went through her. He wasn't sure if it was real or not. He tried again and his hand fell through her. He looked into her eyes. They were still the brown with gold flecks he remembered. "What happened to you?"  
  
"I got mixed up in something I shouldn't have."  
  
He couldn't see through her like he could every other ghost he's ever encountered. "How?"  
  
"The how is not important. You have to find me."  
  
"Why me?" He was puzzled and angry that she asked him, of all people.  
  
"Because you know where I am." And with that, she disappeared.  
  
He looked all over his flat for her; she was gone.  
  
  
 _You go about your day, baby;  
While I hide from the sun._  
  
  
He continued with his day; went to work at the Ministry, came home. It was Thursday, the day that Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle came to play poker.  
  
He decided it would be best not to mention that he saw Hermione in his flat earlier that day.  
  
When his three oldest friends came over, they all greeted each other like it had been years since they'd last talked when really it had been a week. They sat down at his dinning room table. Crabbe pulled out the deck of cards and dealt.  
  
The conversation was the usual. Their lives in the past week. The wives, the kids. The only bachelor of the group was Draco. And he flaunted his freedom.  
  
"Well, at least I don't have a ball and chain as ugly as yours, Goyle."  
  
"You don't even have a ball and chain, Drake. And his wife's not that ugly." Blaise was always straight-forward with everything.  
  
"My wife's not ugly!" Goyle always got heated. He took everything too seriously. "She is the most beautiful creature in the world."  
  
"Oh, she's a creature all right." Crabbe almost never got anything in; but when he did, the whole group laughed. Even the one the joke was directed at.  
  
"I think it's about time you all left. I have the day off tomorrow and I fully intend to sleep the entire day away."  
  
The other three groaned. They never wanted to leave, but they always did. Obligation always got the best of them.  
  
Once they left, Draco sat down on his couch. After a while, he laid down. The velvet felt soft against his skin.  
  
"Why are you just sitting there?"  
  
He sat straight up at the sound of her voice. She was sitting next to him.  
  
"Well? Are you going to answer me or sit there like an idiot?"  
  
He stared at her stupidly. She was beautiful, even in death. "Uh, well... I'm... tired?"  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"Yes?" He was too afraid to just flat out make statements, so he answered her in questions.  
  
"Alright. I'll trade places with you so you can take a dirt nap."  
  
He wasn't sure what to say, whether to laugh or not. But he couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Why are you so afraid of me?"  
  
He looked at her. She still wasn't a transparency. "What makes you think I'm afraid?"  
  
"I can read your mind. Fun perk of being a ghost."  
  
He laughed. _I wish I could've shagged you again while you were still alive_.  
  
"Would I not go through you, I'd punch you in the face."  
  
He laughed at her. _If only you knew how serious I am at the moment._  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
"Don't believe me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because I know you. I lived with you for a year. I know when you're serious and when you're not."  
  
He laughed. "It's been almost ten years. You really think you know me that well?"  
  
"I've been trying to contact you for six months. I've been watching your every move, as bad as that sounds. You're exactly the same, Draco Malfoy. You haven't changed one bit." She unconsciously hit him in the arm. And to both of their surprises, she didn't go right through him.  
  
  
 _It's better if you don't understand;  
Cause you wont know what it's like  
Until you try._  
  
  
He touched her. He could feel her. He felt her skin, the texture of her T-shirt. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer and kissed her. After a few seconds, he fell through her.  
  
"Really, Granger?" He looked up; she was still there, looking at him, puzzled. He was lying directly through her. He sat up. "Why is it that I could touch you for a brief moment but I can't know?"  
  
"If I knew, I'd tell you." Little did he know, she did know why.  
  
  
 _You know I, I've been waiting on the other side.  
And you, all you gotta do is cross the line._  
  
  
"I don't believe you." He looked away. He noticed her get closer. She put her hand out to touch him, but she didn't. "Why the fuck did you come to me?" He held his head in his hands. He remembered that last year with her. He remembered how he felt. He remembered that last day with her. It all came back. It took all he could to not start crying.  
  
  
 _I could wait a whole lifetime;  
But you just gotta decide._  
  
  
"I came to you because I was waiting for you. The past ten years. I've been waiting for you. But now I'm on the other side. And I'm still waiting..." She looked down. "I could wait a whole lifetime." She looked back at him to see him looking into her eyes; searching for an answer, no doubt. "I don't want you to... I don't know... I don't like seeing you by yourself.... I never did."  
  
She touched him again. He looked at her hand and put his over it and squeezed it. She kissed his cheek.  
  
He closed his eyes; but when he opened them, she was gone.  
  
  
 _You know I, I'll been waiting on the other,  
Waiting on the other side._

*****

_We could live forever;  
Who could ask for more?_  
  
  
For months, she’d come and go as she pleased. Inevitably, screwing him up as she did. Tonight was no different.  
  
She touched his shoulder. “You haven’t looked for me yet.”  
  
He looked angrily at her. “I don’t want you to go away.”  
  
She took her hand off him and laid both in her lap. She could see the bruises that are on her corpse; on her fingers, her wrists, all up her arms. “I don’t have to.”  
  
“If I go and find you….” He trailed off. “I’m afraid to be by myself.”  
  
  
 _You could die if you wanted;  
But, baby, what for?_  
  
  
“I told you that we could be together after that--”  
  
“If I kill myself. Yeah, no. Not happening, love.”  
  
He was mad and she didn’t know how to calm him down. She didn’t know what to do. “I’m sorry…”  
  
“Yeah. You got yourself into this apparently. Went and got yourself killed.” He looked at her. “What did you do that was so bad to where you got yourself killed? I’d really like to know.”  
  
“It’s better if you don’t understand.” She looked away. Those silvery eyes could pull whatever they wanted out of her.  
  
“Is it really?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“And why is that?”  
  
“Because I said so.” _Because your father killed me after I told him I loved you a year and a half ago._ He could never know the real reason; and she would never tell him.  
  
“Why are you so difficult?”  
  
She smiled. She took his head in her hands and kissed his forehead. “Because I know it gets on your nerves.”  
  
He kissed the palm of her hand. “Why can’t we stay like this?” He kissed the other palm. “I like this.”  
  
She closed her eyes. Those questioning silver eyes were what she saw behind her eye lids; they were the last thing she saw when she died. “Because I’m going to be like this forever. And you’ll get older. You’ll meet someone who is real and you’ll want to be with her.”  
  
He took her hands in his. “But I don’t want to die. I… I just want us to stay like this.”  
  
“Dying doesn’t hurt. But then again, I was _Avada_ ’d.”  
  
He looked up at her. “A wizard killed you?”  
  
“That’s why they haven’t found me yet.”  
  
The pieces were slowly coming together to him. “Do you know who killed you?” She nodded. “Will you tell me?” She shook her head. “Why not?”  
  
“Because you’d kill him.”  
  
“And that would be a bad thing?” He was confused again.  
  
She sighed. “Because then you’d go to Azkaban and rot there.”  
  
“What if I died?” He looked a lot more serious than he had lately.  
  
A spark ignited inside her. “What do you mean?”  
  
He sighed and rubbed his chin. “What if…. I were to… Get revenge…. As in kill the person who killed you…. Then, I die.” It was a question, but he said it as a statement.  
  
“Die how?” The spark grew to a small flame.  
  
“I don’t know…. I assume this person has friends… They might… come after me…. And kill me.” He looked down, quizzically. “But what if I go to Azkaban? I could get the Dementor’s kiss. I’d die…. But I would assume that would be more painful.”  
  
The flame spread throughout her whole body. She knew she shouldn’t be happy; but she was. She was glad she had someone who would die for her--as well as live for her.  
  
  
 _It’s better if you don’t understand;  
Cause you won’t know what it’s like  
Until you try…_  
  
  
He went on like that for awhile and she kept up with him, not saying a word; just letting him think out loud. After awhile, he stood up and started pacing. A little after that he took off his sweater. She saw a tattoo on the inside of his left forearm: a series of fifteen symbols. She vaguely remembered it from their last year at Hogwarts. She looked at the tattoo on the inside of her right forearm: a series of eleven symbols. She remembered hers; but she thought he would’ve gotten it removed by now.  
  
He sat down and pulled her out of her thoughts. “This is tiring.” He leaned back against the couch. She leaned back next to him. She took his arm and looked at his tattoo. She placed her arm next to his and saw some of the same symbols. “You still have it?” She looked at his face. He was calm for the first time since she‘d come to him.  
  
She smiled. “Yeah. I remember we said that we’d get them removed when we had that one awful fight.” She looked down at their almost matching tattoos. “But I couldn’t bring myself to do it.”  
  
“Neither could I.” He wanted to touch her. He wanted to touch her the way he used to. He wanted to hold her in his arms. He wanted to melt away with her. Never before was he so afraid to touch one person.  
  
“Why won’t you do it?” She finally asked.  
  
“I already told you; I couldn’t bring myself to do it.”  
  
“Not that.” She shook her head.  
  
He thought hard. Then it hit him. “Ohh.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Because I’m afraid to.”  
  
“I get that.” She pinched the bridge of her nose in between her index finger and her thumb. “But why are you afraid to? What could you possibly be afraid of?”  
  
“Because half the time you’re there and half the time you’re not. And that hurts me. I don’t want to hold you if I’m just going to fall through you.” He sighed. “It kills me.”  
  
She continued to look down at their hands. She was hesitant; and he could see it. “I can control that… Now.”  
  
He looked at the side of her face; it was the only view he had until she looked at him. “Wh-What do you mean?”  
  
“I can control when I’m… _touchable_?…. I guess, for lack of a better word.”  
  
He stood up again and started pacing. “You can control it.” He was angry; on the verge of exploding. “AND YOU DIDN’T FUCKING TELL ME?” Scratch that. He was exploding.  
  
She was scared. She made him do that. He continued to yell at her; then all of a sudden, he stopped.  
  
“Hermione?” He sounded worried.  
  
“Yes?” She said in almost a whisper.  
  
“Why can’t I see you?”  
  
She looked up at him. “What the fucking fuck do you mean you can’t see me?”  
  
He looked relieved when she said that. He sat down on the floor in between her knees. He rested his head on one of them. “Now. What did you mean when you said you can control it?”  
  
She sighed. She touched the side of his face. “Give me your hand.”  
  
Apprehensively, he gave her his hand; he watched her closely. She held it a little above his head; his hand fell through then it hit her other hand. She did this repeatedly until his hand hit the couch by her leg. He looked at his hand then at her.  
  
“I can control it.”  
  
He was still too confused for words.  
  
“I figured out I could after a week of being here with you. I practiced on you while you were asleep. Fuck, that sounds bad.” He nodded. “You’re a very heavy sleeper by the way.”  
  
He laughed. “How’d you turn invisible?”  
  
She shrugged. “I have no fucking idea. I think it had to do with you scaring me and I didn’t want to be seen because I thought it would make you madder to keep looking at me.” She looked into his eyes; the silver iris mesmerized her in ways she had forgotten they could.  
  
  
 _You know I, I’ve been waiting on the other side.  
And you, all you gotta do is cross the line._  
  
  
She kissed him; he kissed her back. He knew if he did this there was no turning back.  
  
  
 _I could wait a whole lifetime;_  
  
  
Ghosts, it seemed to Malfoy, always got weirder and weirder.

*****

  
  
 _But you just gotta decide._  
  
  
He knew what he had to do. When he woke up, he made sure she wasn’t around. Ghosts had to sleep, right? He quickly got dressed and left. He apparated to the forest she showed him in the dreams. He tried to remember the exact way she ran. He finally found the field.  
  
“Alright, babe. Where are you?”  
  
He closed his eyes to try and remember the exact place to where she was. He walked to where he thought she would be and pulled out his wand. The dirt began to dig itself up in a few different places around him. He looked in each hole. In the last one he looked in, he found a box. It floated out. The top came off and he looked inside. He looked away and the top went back on. He made a call he never thought he’d make.  
  
“Potter.”  
  
“Potter, this is Malfoy.”  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
“I found her.” He tried to hold back the tears.  
  
He could hear the sadness and angst in Harry’s voice. “What?”  
  
“Hermione. I found her.”  
  
“I’ll be right there.”  
  
  
 _You know I, I’ll be waiting on the other…_  
  
  
Harry came as quick as the Snitch he used to chase. He walked over to the box; he opened it, then closed it. He looked at Draco. “How’d you know where to find her?”  
  
He exhaled loudly. “You won’t believe me.”  
  
Harry smiled in the darkness of the situation. “Try me.”  
  
Draco smiled back. “I warned you.” He looked around to see if she was anywhere in sight; she was. She stood about a hundred yards away. He knew it was her. He could see the sadness in her face from where he was. “She told me. She’d been coming to me in my dreams for about six months. Bringing me here each time. Awhile back, she told me this spot--” he pointed to the hole where her ‘casket’ was “--was where she was buried. After that…” He hesitated for the words. “She, well, her ghost, lived with me. I don‘t know if she still will, but yeah. That‘s how I know.”  
  
Harry stared at him blankly. “You’re right, I don’t believe you.” He looked at the box. “But I’m not calling you a liar either. I know you changed after living with her that last year at school. You switched to our side. You two became close. I know you’d want her to be buried properly. Just as Ron and I want her to be.”  
  
Ron appeared next to Harry. He looked at the box; and he knew. “I guess she wasn’t okay after all.” He looked at Malfoy. “Hello.”  
  
“Hello.” They hardly talked. Even after Draco switched sides, Ron didn’t trust him. Even when Harry started to.  
  
“What happened to her?”  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
“Someone _Avada_ ’d her. She said she got mixed up in some serious shit.”  
  
They both looked at him. “Did she say who?” Ron was the first to break the silence.  
  
“Sadly, no. She said that she didn’t want us to go kill someone, then get sent to Azkaban.”  
  
“Sounds like her.” Harry looked at the casket. “She always cared more about us than herself.”  
  
Ron walked over the casket and put his hand on the lid. Draco watched him. He saw her appear next to him. He walked over to Harry and nudged him. Harry understood and looked at Ron.  
  
“I don’t see her.” he whispered to Draco.  
  
Draco watched her appear in front of Harry. A breeze flew through the area.  
  
“I feel her here.” Ron surprised them all. He was the last one to believe in anything.  
  
“Me too.” Harry said.  
  
Draco smiled. “She’s in front of you.”  
  
She looked at Draco. “Do you think they can hear me? Even if they can’t see me?”  
  
Ron looked up. “Mione?” He heard her.  
  
“Ron?” She turned to face him.  
  
He smiled. “I see you.”  
  
Draco smiled and left.  
  
  
 _Waiting on the other side…._

*****

_If they say life’s a dream,  
Call this insomnia;_  
  
  
He kept to himself after she stopped appearing to him. He stopped going to work. He stopped having people over. Harry became worried when Blaise told him he hadn’t been out of his house in months. He tried to see him, but Draco wasn’t seeing anyone. Ron even tried, but he knew Draco wasn’t going to let him in.  
  
  
 _Cause this ain’t Wonderland,  
It damn sure ain’t Narnia._  
  
  
He was in constant motion. He didn’t want to go to sleep; for fear he’d see her there. He knew she was waiting. He knew she was there, watching. He knew she changed her form, waiting. He couldn’t stand not having her around anymore.  
  
Today was a day like all the others. He walked around like a zombie. His father came for a visit. He didn’t like Harry; but he heeded his warning of Draco’s state of being and mind. He heard what his father said; he just wasn’t listening.  
  
“Draco, why aren’t you listening to me?”  
  
He looked at his father. “Because I hate you.”  
  
His father smiled. “Good. Love humiliates you; hatred cradles you. I’d much rather you hate me, son.”  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. “Why are you here again?”  
  
His father sneered. “Potter told me you were… Sick.”  
  
He rolled his eyes again.  
  
“What happened?” His father gave him false concern, as he always had.  
  
  
 _And once you cross the line,  
You can’t change your mind._  
  
  
“I found Hermione Granger’s body.”  
  
His father’s eyes flashed with anxiety for a brief moment. “Oh, really?”  
  
“Yeah. Did you know she and I dated that last year at Hogwarts?” He looked at his father; scaling his reaction.  
  
He played the part well. “No. No, I did not.” He lied while looking his son in the eyes.  
  
 _Liar._ “Yeah. We were in love.” He kept a close eye on his father; his wand strapped to his back.  
  
“I wouldn’t have approved since she was a _mudblood_. But I’m sure you’d have found a way for me to _eventually_ consent it.” He smiled slyly.  
  
 _Liar._ He knew his father was lying. He just had to figure out if he’s the one. “She was beautiful. The most beautiful creature I had ever seen. I’d be with her today if we didn’t have that fight the last day at Hogwarts.”  
  
“I’m sorry, son.”  
  
 _Liar._ _We were fighting because of you. You told her to stay away and I still wanted_ _her_. “It’s a shame. Such beauty wasted so young.”  
  
“I suppose she was beautiful. For a mudblood.”  
  
 _You don’t deserve to talk about her_. “Stop calling her that.”  
  
  
 _Yeah, I’m a monster,  
But I’m no Frankenstein._  
  
  
“Son. It’s what she was. She wasn’t worth a second of your time.” He looked away from his only son. _I did it for you, Draco._ He thought he did the right thing. Little did he know, he created a monster.  
  
“Why did you do it?” He slowly started to reach for his wand. “I mean, why stoop to kill a ‘filthy mudblood’ if they’re a waste of time?”  
  
Lucius was stunned. His son never would’ve talked back to him. “That mudblood talked you into the wrong ideas.”  
  
“Stop calling her that. And you have no room to talk. How many people have you killed?” He leaned closer to his father; his hand on his wand. “She didn’t kill anyone.”  
  
“She killed Bellatrix.”  
  
“Fuck. Bellatrix had it coming. She was a crazy fucking bitch.”  
  
Lucius slapped Draco. “Don’t talk about her like that.”  
  
“And why not? Because you were sleeping with her after she got out of Azkaban? Did you kill Hermione because she fucking killed your precious Bellatrix?”  
  
“I killed her because she didn’t deserve to breathe the same air you did. She was going to come see you. I couldn’t let that happen. My grandchildren would have a mudblood for a mother. Over my dead body.”  
  
Draco stood up, wand in hand. “As you wish.” He pointed it at his father. “ _Avada K_ _edavra_!” With a green flash, Lucius fell to the floor. Draco then made that call a second time.  
  
“Draco? What is it?”  
  
“I found Hermione’s killer.”  
  
“I’ll be right there.”  
  
  
 _And quite frankly, I’ve been feeling insane in between my eyes.  
I really can’t explain what I feel inside._  
  
  
Harry and Ron came and saw Draco standing over his father’s body, wand still in hand; a look of disgust plain as day on his face. He looked up at them. They looked from Lucius dead on the floor, to Draco, then back to the body.  
  
“We can defend you, Draco. We can say it was self-defense.” Ron was willing to put his ass on the line for someone he hated more than anyone. _Damn you, Hermione. You loved him, and now I’d do anything to keep him around._  
  
Draco wasn’t listening. “He killed her because she wanted to get back together. She died because she told my father she loved me. She died for me. She died because she was in love with me.” He looked up at them; his old enemies were now his only friends. “Take me to Azkaban. Give me the kiss.”  
  
Harry, being the good-hearted soul he was, didn’t want to do that. “I don’t see why. He did that to her and a lot of other people. You did the right thing.”  
  
Draco looked into Harry’s eyes. He raised his wand. “Don’t make me, Harry. You know I will.”  
  
Ron stepped in. “Okay, okay.” Draco lowered his wand. “We’ll take you to Azkaban. You will be sentenced to the Dementor’s kiss of death.”  
  
A sick smile appeared on Draco’s face.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
_If you knew what I was, you’d run and hide._  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron escorted Draco to Azkaban. He was minutes away from his demise.  
  
“Thank you, Malfoy.” Neither Draco, nor Harry, expected Ron to say those words. Ever.  
  
“For what?” It was more stated than asked. He was past all the things in the past; he was ready to spend an eternity with her.  
  
“For bringing her back to us. For allowing her to have a proper burial. For giving your father what he deserved.”  
  
Draco smiled. “I loved her. More than you did. She was the center of my universe. She made the sun rise and set. She made the moon shine, and change shape. She made the world turn. She was the reason I woke up in the morning. I dreamed of her every night.”  
  
Ron patted his back and smiled. For the first, and only, time, the two shared a Hallmark moment; it was a moment where they realized they had more in common than either would admit. They realized they were after the same girl; and she was worth whatever trial, error and punishment that came to them.  
  
Harry pulled them out of their trance. “It’s time.”  
  
Draco shook each of their hands. And smiled. “I’ll tell her you both love her. Although, I’m quite sure she knows.” They both nodded as he turned and walked away.  
  
  
 _Many have tried to go into the night,  
Cross over the line and come back alive;_  
  
  
He was now in a dark room. He waited for the pain to come. He heard the Dementor coming. He braced himself as he felt the Dementor pull away the bad. He thought of Hermione’s face; her sweet, beautiful face. He thought of how much he loved her. He thought of every reason to love her.  
  
Then he died.  
  
 _  
But that’s the price we pay when we’re living on the other side._  
  
  
He woke up in a field of white flowers; daisies to be exact. He looked around for her. He couldn’t see her; but he heard her voice call to him.  
  
  
 _You know I, I’ll be waiting on the other side.  
And you, all you gotta do is cross the line._  
  
  
“ _Draco… Draco…… Draco_.” He got up. He continued to look around. He still couldn’t see her.  
  
“ _Draco… Draco… Draco_.”  
  
“Where are you?”  
  
“ _Come find me_.” Her voice like velvet.  
  
 _  
I could wait a whole lifetime,  
But you just gotta decide._  
  
  
He walked around for awhile. Finally, he just stopped. He turned around to go back to where he woke up, and there she was. She was wearing a white dress; a dress he bought her ten years ago. “You still have that.”  
  
  
 _You know I, I’ll be waiting on the other,  
Waiting on the other side._  
  
  
She smiled. He missed her smile. “I still have this.” She took his hands in hers and kissed each of them. “And you’re wearing the suit I bought you. Or part of it.”  
  
He looked down. He was wearing white suit pants, vest and a black shirt. She bought him these ten years ago. “Are we doing this again?” He wondered why these clothes.  
  
“Only if you want. I’m wearing this dress because I was happiest in this dress.”  
  
“And I was happiest in this suit.” He got closer. “Because I was with you.”  
  
  
 _It’s better if you don’t understand._  
  
  
They kissed. And for the first time in a long time, he was happy. They both were. She wrapped her arms around his neck; he wrapped his around her waist. He pulled her as close as he could get her to be.  
  
“I’m never letting you go again.”  
  
“Never?”  
  
“Never ever.” He smiled and kissed her. “I’m permanently yours.”  
  
“Forever and always?”  
  
“Forever and always.”  
  
  
 _It’s better if you don’t understand._  
  
  
He knew that for once, he’d be happy. And he would allow himself to be happy. He wasn’t afraid of anything coming between them. He wasn’t afraid of people trying to tear them apart.  
  
  
 _It’s better if you don’t understand._  
  
  
He knew that their world would be one filled with love. He knew that she loved him more than anyone else. He knew that he needed her more than the oxygen they breathed in. He knew that he relied on her like yellow does on blue; and she did too.  
  
  
 _It’s better if you don’t understand._  
  
  
She knew that he would never leave her again because of his family. She knew that he was there to stay. She knew he’d do whatever she asked him to. She knew he’d be her safety net; there to catch her when she fell. She knew that this eternity was theirs to share. She knew that she needed him more than the plants needed the sunshine they bathed in.  
  
  
 _It’s better if you don’t understand._  
  
  
They knew that infinity was in front of them. They knew that they would spend it together. They knew that they’d make it to the end of time and beyond. They knew that people didn’t need to understand their love for each other.  
  
They knew that they loved each other; and that was all they needed.  
  
 _  
It’s better if you don’t understand._


End file.
